


Love in the Potter-Snape Household

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is at an impressionable age. Severus and Harry adjust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Potter-Snape Household

“We need to talk.”

Severus set down his book and raised an eyebrow. “I thought we outlawed that phrase in our home.”

“Prat,” Harry said, straddling Severus’ lap. “I just got back from Teddy’s parent-teacher conference.”

“Oh?” Severus brushed Harry’s unruly fringe away from his face. “And what did the demon child’s teacher say?”

“Apparently he’s picked up some interesting terms of endearment for his classmates.”

“Is that so?” Severus asked, dropping kisses along Harry’s neck, all while working at his flies.

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation, you bastard,” Harry said, but he arched into Severus’ touch anyway.

~*~

“Fine, although I don’t understand the purpose of having a randy younger lover if he won’t even indulge in an occasional afternoon shag.”

“Who’re you calling randy, old man?” Harry asked. “You’re the one who woke me up at one, three, and five in the morning for another go.”

“Oh, so _now_ you choose to engage your memory.”

“I’ll show you memorable,” Harry growled.

“Now what is it about the younger troublemaker’s terms of endearment?” Severus asked, one long, steamy kiss later.

“Apparently he’s been using some rather inappropriate ones, and Mrs Derdrom believes he picked them up at home.”

~*~

“Such as?” Severus asked.

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Harry said, pressing his lips to Severus’ cheek. Severus smiled and cupped his hands around Harry’s bum. “Bastard, prat, wanker, idiot, prick, twit, cauldron head…”

Severus snorted. “And I take it his peers don’t grasp the subtle nuances of inflection to tell these are compliments?”

“They’re seven, Severus.” 

“Teddy always was advanced for his age,” Severus smirked.

“Be that as it may,” Harry said. “We may need to tone down our usual terms of endearment for each other for a while. At least until Teddy gets to a less impressionable age.” 

~*~

“What terms of endearment do you suggest I use instead?” Severus asked, tugging at Harry’s shirt. “Darling, sugarplum, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Harry chuckled, unbuttoning Severus’ robes. “I’d never be able to take you seriously. They need to have at least _some_ shred of honesty in them.”

“Green-eyed beauty? Exquisite god of sex?”

Harry laughed outright at that. “Severus!” 

“Light of my life,” Severus said, his tone suddenly serious. “ _Love_ of my life.”

Harry froze. “Severus?”

“My most precious one,” Severus said, and kissed Harry deeply. “My saviour. My beloved. My remarkably resilient, courageously bold lover.” He drew Harry tight. “My Harry.”

~*~

“Teddy brought home another note.”

“What now?” Severus sighed. “I haven’t called you a dunderhead in months.” 

“Yes, but apparently Teddy has adapted our modified terms of endearment, and now proclaims all his classmates to be his own. His Percival, his Guinevere, et cetera. Mrs Derdrum fears he’s turning into a little dictator.” 

Severus snorted. “And?”

“This is serious!” Harry said. “He’s our son!”

“And he’s a part of a family that knows love and expresses it daily. Is that so wrong?”

Harry sighed. “You’re right. As always.” He squeezed Severus’ hand. “My Severus.”

Severus kissed him tenderly. “My Harry.”


End file.
